5 GIRLS
by Sexc12envy
Summary: PLEASE R&R. Lola, Dana, Nicole, Zoey, and Quinn find out they have powers and they become the new charmed ones. Awsom story I must say, please read, please please please!


Hey people. This is a new zoey fanfic I wrote about Lola, Quinn, Zoey, Dana and Nicole finding out they have powers and became the new charmed ones. It's an awsome story so I hope you guys enjoy.

There was a crash in the girls lounge. All the students left for a party at the beach exept for Dana, Zoey, Lola, Quinn and Nicole who were doing the impossible. Dana slowly crept into the lounge, a guy with black hair and black clothes manifested him self behind her, she turned around and raised her hand, making fire appear, she threw it at him making him explode. Then another guy manifested and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up the wall. "You...guys...HELP!" Dana managed to coff out. " Lola jumped from the stairs, she flinched her right hand making the guy freeze into ice and then with a karate kick she smashed him into tiny pieces. Dana dropped to the floor but jumped up again when she heard a scream. Dana and Lola looked at each other and said in unision "Nicole". They both started running to the direction they heard the scream coming from. Nicole was being held in a choke hold by another guy. Dana made a fireball appear in her hand and Lola made and iceball and were about to launch it at the guy when Nicole said "No wait, I got this" she flipped the guy over her back and flung her arm making him fly back against the wall and hitting a sharp point that went right through his heart. Zoey ran down the stairs. "Did you get them?" she asked. Lola Nicole and Dana nodded but then heard evil laughing coming from each corner of the lounge, men wearing black came from the corners surrounding the girls. Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole all stood together with a karate poses ready to fight. "Allright guys heres the plan, I'll attack these three then you guys each get the ones facing you" Zoey said. "No way theres too many, we'll never make it out alive" Dana whispered. "Dammit where's Quinn" Nicole asked softly. "QUINN HELP!" Lola yelled out.

Quinn was making a vanquishing potion when she heard Lola's call. "HOLD ON IT'S ALMOST READY!" she yelled back, adding a few more drops of frogs blood making it bubble and blow. "HURRY UP!" she heard Zoey yell.

"Oh screw this" Dana said, and she ran forward, kicking a guy and then pulling out a daggar, she stabbed him in his back blowing him up. The rest of the girls also ran forth, fighting the men with their powers and weapons. Zoey killed one guy by drowning him with water that she made from her hands. Lola froze every guy that encoutered her and hit them and kicked them till they broke. Nicole used the air and wind in the room to turn into a tornado and made the all the bad guys suck into it then fly out the sky only to get exploded by the force. More and more men kept appearing and once again, the girls were surrounded.

Quinn finally added the last ingredients then she heard all four girls scream her name. "Yeah yeah Im coming" she said to herself as she put the potion in 5 bottles and ran down stairs to help them. She was quickly reunited with friends and said. "Miss me?". They sighed frustratingly "Do you have it" Dana asked. "Yeah" Quinn said, handing them each a bottle as the men drew closer and closer. "On three ok, one" Quinn said. "Two" Zoey said. "Three" Lola said and all five girls threw their bottles on the floor making them crash and explode and wiped out all the guys in the room. They all covered their faces with their arms to escape the bright light and explosion. They put their arms down after the explosion, their hairs falling to their face as they removed it. They whole lounge was filled with smoke. "Woooh Demons" Nicole said knowlingly, coffing out the smoke. "What took you so long, we could of died?!" Dana yelled, shoving Quinn. "Im sorry, I had to add the finishing touch or else it never would have worked." Quinn said. "Dana don't push Quinn like that, I know that we were in real danger and we needed Quinn but she didn't come sooner, but sisters shouldn't fight" Zoey said. Dana giggled at the word 'sisters', she looked at the girls one by one and they all knew what she was thinking and then they all went into deep thought.

(The girl's flashback)

Lola, Quinn, Zoey, Nicole and Dana stayed over at Nicole's for season break, they went to san-fransisco to visit Nicole's cousins. One night the girls were up telling spooky stories, Nicole's one cousin Piper was out with her husband Leo for an anniversary dinner, her other cousin Phoebe was working late so they were left in the care of Paige, her half-cousin, but Paige soon fell asleep after two rounds of spin the bottle truth-or-dare version. Dana was the one telling the story when she made a creepy voice that made the girls shiver. She suddenly pretended to be a girl in her story who was getting killed and screaming, so Nicole, being the peppy perky girly that she always was screamed her lungs out. The lights flickered on and off but finally stopped. "Lets watch a creepy" Lola suggested. Everyone else agreed exept for Nicole who said no. They didn't listen to her and just put in the movie anyways. Nicole covered her eyes but became curious, so she put down her hands and opened her eyes just before the killer was about to kill one of actors, Nicole screamed as the knife violently pierced through his heart and the sound of blood splashing and loud creepy music from the movie echoed the room. Dana, Lola, Quinn and Zoey also began screaming which made Nicole scream even louder. Paige must have been one heavy sleeper because even Nicole's dreaded screaming that got louder and louder did'nt wake her up. Everyone finally stopped screaming and tried to calm down, Zoey grabbed the remote and paused the movie. The electricity went out and everything went dark, everyone started screaming again. Zoey and Dana stopped and hushed everyone else too. There was a creeking noise coming from the attic. Nicole gasped and asked "What was that?" in a high-pitched voice that showed that she was frightened. "I don't know, but I want to find out" Dana said grabbing her flashlight and heading for the stairs, the rest took their torches and flashlights and followed Dana exept for Nicole who was determined to stay glued to the couch but ended up being dragged by Zoey anyway. They stopped at the door, Dana was about to open it when Lola jerked her hand back. "Dana don't, you don't even know what's in there" Lola said. "No but like I said, I want to find out" Dana said, she put her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath, Dana slowly pulled it towards her, her friends stepping back as she did this. She shone the light into the dark scary room. She slowly took a step closer but Quinn pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing Dana?" Quinn whispered. "Im going in the attic what does it look like im doing" Dana took another step in and another and another, she turned back to look at her friends, then she turned around and let out one huge scream. Everyone screamed when Dana screamed then let out moans and groans and yelling Dana's name for giving them a fright. Dana laughed and walked around the attic. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys, this place isin't bad at all" she said to her friends who were standing on the other side of the door, scared out of their wits. They decided to swallow their fear and slowly step by step entered the attic, making alot of creeking noises as they did so. They walked around the room, exploring each corner as they became more and more comfortable in it. Zoey noticed a big book lying on a book stand, she went over it and shone her flashlight over the cover. "The Book of...shadows, hey guys take a look over here" she called out to the rest of the group, they all came over. "The book of shadows?, horror book?" Lola asked. "Hmm...I don't know maybe" Zoey said as she opened the book and the wind blew, it blew so hard that the books pages started flipping until it stopped at a page that had a little poem on it, Zoey read it aloud.

In this night and in this hour We call upon the ancient power Give us the power and introduce us to thee We want the power give us the power...

They girls exchanged strange looks and suddenly the wind started blowing again, this time harder. The ground caught fire, the wind was still blowing and there was this icy chill in the air. The wind moved a carpet revealing a pentagaram in the middle of the floor. The wind and fire moved to the middle of the pentagram, as well as the icy chill, the ground started shaking and it also moved to the middle. Water emerged and started circling in the middle of it aswell. Each girl was magnetically moved to a point of the pentagram. "W-w-wha-what's going on?" Nicole stuttered. Then each force hit them, the fire hit Dana, the icy chill hit Lola, the shaking ground earth jumped out of the floor and looked like rocks and mud hit Quinn, the blowing wind hit Nicole and the circling water jumped out and hit Zoey. Each girl screamed and then passed out, they felt a strange force running up and down their bodies then they were awoken by a bright light. Nicole got up "Grandma?" and ran to her grandmother but backed away. "But...you're dead" Nicole said, tearing up. Nicole's grandma comforted her.

She went to each girl and hugged them and said their names, they all found it she sat them each down and told them that they were all related. They were sisters, multilets that were seperated at birth to different families, she told them her son was their father and their mother who was a mexican, died right after they were born. "That's probally why Lola and I are spanish" Dana thought to herself. She said she thought all of them exept for Nicole was lost to her forever but now they have been reuinited by faith, and they were the destined charmed ones of their age. Leo and Piper came home aswell as Phoebe, they went to wake Paige up then they all headed for the attic where they saw they're grandmother. She told them that they can step down as being the charmed ones and let Dana, Nicole, Zoey, Quinn and Lola take over. They thought about it for a while and agreed seeing as though they wanted to settle down. The girls accepted the job and their powers, they recieved the book of shadows and they were told about the fairies whitelighters and other mythical creatures that they would meet and underwent trainging by Leo during the season break because they were also told about the demons and warlocks that would want to kill them for there powers, and they've been fighting them ever since.

(End of flashback)

Everyone returned to normal state when Lola said. "Hey guys...there's one more" pointing to the injured past out demon lying on the floor. Dana picked him up and Quinn grabbed a chair, Zoey got some rope and tied him tight to the chair while the rest surrounded him waiting for him to wake up. After ten minutes of waiting, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a warm (actually make it hot) punch through the face from Dana. "Who sent you?" she yelled. "I don't know what you're talking abouaaaaa...." he screamed and didn't get to finish because Nicole pulled his fingers to the back, dislocating them. "Tell us!" Nicole demanded. "They're going to come for me, you'll see, you're all going to die! aaaaahhhh!!" he screamed when Lola froze his left foot. "Shall I?" Lola asked, everyone nodded and she smashed it. The man let out a loud excrutiating cry. "I can do it again" Lola said, she froze the other foot and smashed it and he cried out again. "Hmm no?... alright, maybe the head next" she moved her hand to hover infront of his face. "NOOO! I'll talk" the man shouted before Lola froze his head. She folded her arms as did everyone else as they waited. "He's name....is Ontomois...and he's going to rip you apart" the demon said and smiled evily showing his ugly brown teeth. The girl's were fed up, they all stood around him, stretching out their arms and opening their hands so that their palms could face him. Saying a little word in ancient latin, their element came shooting with full force at him, making him burn and freeze, shake and levitate and drown in flying water that shot into his mouth. He blew up with rays of differen't colors.

Logan, Chase and Micheal approuched the lounge looking for them when they saw what was going on. They then noticed that the dean was walking up behind them. Logan made hand gestures to Micheal and Chase and they ran to the dean to try and distract him from seeing a supernatural thing. Logan opened the door and went inside. "You guys what are you doing, you realise Dean Rivers is right outside?" Logan pointed outside to wear Micheal and Chase were doing a silly hoola dance for the Dean. "Oh my gosh" the girls said in unision and snapped their fingers to make the mess clean up and the broken things get fixed and everything back to normal. "You guys are missing out on one cool party out there" Logan said. "Thanks Logan" Zoey said as she went outside and everybody followed her, as she walked nearier to Dean Rivers, she greeted him and walked on grabbing Chase and Micheal and dragging them to the beach to prevent them from making bigger fools of themselves even more. "Thanks for covering up for us you guys" Zoey said.

Ok so they'll be more you guys. Don't forget to review so I can update faster. There'll be alot of juicy bits in this story but just so you know there'll be no pairings exept for QM and ML unless I change my mind, Quinn is with Mark, Chase has a huge crush on Zoey as usual, Logan and Dana are fighting and flirting as always, Nicole rambals on about cute boys duh! Lisa and Micheal are dating and there'll be some big suprises up in store for Lola.

Don't forget to review guys Love ya!  
Cheers!! 


End file.
